Aang's nightmare
by Melinda76775
Summary: One night Aang takes a walk and gets hurt in the worst way possible. Who will save him? will Katara, Toph,and Sokka still like him or will they hate him forever? This task place after they find Appa. Non con rape whatever you want to call it, violence and a lot of tears. Reviews help me write faster don't forget.
1. Chapter 1

Aang's Nightmare

"Let go of me!" Aang shouted, sacred out of his mind.

"I don't thank so doll," Purred the man who held Aang's hands behind his back. "We just wanna have a little fun,"he chuckled, running his tongue up Aang's neck.

"Disguising!" Aang yelled. He coked his neck away form the man and continued to try and free his blood ran cold as the man smirked at him, he wanted to cry.

"Hey don't hog him all to yourself," another man wined as he neared Aang and graded him.

"Don't worry you'll get our turn," The man said as he push his and Aang's lips together.

Aang started to tear up. He didn't want this.'stirits please help me' he thought as he beat down on the man's tough,drawing blood.

"You little bitch!" the man said and slapped Aang across the face, making Aang whimper.

"Be quite!" the other man whispered "we don't want to be heard,"

"Please don't do this,"Aang begged crying with the thought of being raped.

"Awww, did you hear that? He's beggin', " the man said with an evil smirk, that only made Aang cry harder.

The man puched Aang down, turned on his tummy and pulled down his pants and underwear.

"Please ," Aang begged one last time before the sick man started to pump in and out of him, the tow men took turns raping Aang.

WITH ZUKO

Zuko was tacking a walk when he heard the sound of a child whimpering. His curiosity got the better of him. What he saw in the dark alleyway shocked him one man on top of a boy and another man watching. Both men had evil smirks on their faces while the boy,who couldn't be older than 13,was cry,hard.

Zuko didn't know what got the better of him but he yelled "Get off of him!" and started to beat the living hell out of both of them.

He walked over to the boy, who was crying. He soon realized it was the Avatar who he had saved.

Aang looked up at Zuko and said "Please don't hurt me,"

Zuko keeled down to Aang and said "I'm not don't worry," No sooner than he said that did Aang jump in his arms and started crying again.

This was the first time Zuko realized than the Avatar. This kid was just that a kid. He didn't deserve to have people chasing he, didn't need the whole world on his shoulders and did not deserve to get raped by not one but tow men. He didn't deserve anything that had been forced upon him. His just a little boy.


	2. why

Chapter 3: Why?

Aang had cried himself to sleep, so Zuko had to carry him to the tee shop.

"Zuko, where have you been?" Irho questioned. He saw the Avatar on his nephew's back "What is the Avatar doing here?"

"I'll explain later," Zuko said placing Aang on a bed.(AN/: Bet same of you are happy I didn't call Avatar again.)

Zuko explained what happened. Zuko was in tears by time he finished."Why would someone do that Uncle?He's only 12."

"Some people are cruel Prince Zuko," Irho said getting up and going to sleep.

Zuko, not having the heart to leave Aang sat next to him and thought to himself ' I Will protect you Ava-Aang,"

IN AANG'S DREAM. HIS POV

The man, who had Brown hair and green eyes (The first one) was on top of me. I was so scared I could not thank straight. All I could thank of was my friends. What if I died? When they find out will they be disgusted? I hoped not. I knew I would need them, explicitly Katara.

OUTSIDE OF THE DREAM. NO ONES POV.

Zuko had fell asleep next to Aang (not how it sounds) about an hour ago.

He woke up when he heard Aang cry in his sleep.

"Avatar?" He said sleepy. He saw Aang tossing and turning, in a nightmare.

Zuko tried to wake up Aang but nothing was working.

IN AANG'S NIGHTMARE. AANG'S POV

I was crying hard. The man kept telling me to stop being a baby. That I deserved it because I despaired.

"Avatar!" I heard the worried voice of... someone. "Avatar" I heard again. "Avatar Aang" Next thing I knew I was face to face with Zuko.

OUTSIDE AANG'S NIGHTMARE. WHO DO YOU THANK POV.

Aang screamed when he saw Zuko, not that Zuko could blame him, and started to cry again.

Zuko hugged Aang, trying to calm him down the way his mom would when he was Aang's age. Aang fought at first, sacred, but calmed down when he heard the teen's heart beat. Aang fell asleep once again.

'Who would do these' Zuko though again.'And why?'

LINE BARACK

I don't know why but the song "Why" comes to mind.

BTW I don't know what to write next. Can you guys give me some ideas please.

Love you all and see you later ; )


	3. Worthless

Chapter 3: Worthless

A/N: Aang did not fall asleep in the last chapter.

"Stay with me,Zuko, please," Aang asked.

Zuko did not respond, just held the younger boy close to his chest and hummed, still trying to calm Aang down.

An hour later, as the Sun was raising Zuko suggested that they go for a walk. As the tow boys where walking they heard " Hey doll,"

The voice sent shivers up Aang's spine. The tow turned around to see Aang's worst nightmare.

Aang hide behind Zuko."Who are you?" Zuko asked.

"I thank you know," The man said "And I thank you have my prize."

Extreme range came over Zuko and he, once again started to beat the living hell on of the man.

"Zuko! " Zuko heard his name. He turned to see Aang being dragged into an alleyway.

Zuko dropped the now unconscious man and ran to help his new friend. Instead of beating this man he sent a blaze of fire his way.

The moment he did that Aang ran to him and the tow of them ran back to the tea shop.

"Want some tea? "Zuko asked.

Aang nodded. since the attack Aang hasn't spoken.

"Do you know why they did that to you? " Zuko asked.

Aang froze but said, in a small voice "Yes,"

"Why? " Zuko pushed a little.

"Why do you want to know?" Aang snapped.

Zuko knowing it would be bad if he snapped back said " I don't know, Aang. It's just I'm trying to understand why someone would do that,"

"Worthless," Aang mumbled.

"What?" Zuko asked.

"Worthless! I'm worthless!" Aang started to cry once again.

Zuko went over to him and rubbing circles over his back.

Aang was talking but all Zuko could hear was words like: sacred, hurt, raped, nightmare, and most of all worthless.

Out of no where they heard," Let go of him!"

Water sent Zuko across the room.

LOL evil cliffhanger.

BTW: I'm at school doing this. I was going to update this last night but I left my Kindle here at school. I hope I don't get in trouble.

Love you all and see you later.


End file.
